Maid Days!
by 1412-kun
Summary: The Kudo family decides to hire a new maid, but this one is a lot younger then the ones before. What happens when Shinichi developes a crush on thier new maid?   A.U. Fic!
1. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, I'm here to clean your room." Shinichi hears the light knock on the door "Ack wait a minute!" he says changing out of his pajamas in record time. After he's changed he opens the door to see a brown haired blue eyed girl who was around his age. He cocks his head slightly at the girl in the maids outfit "Are you new?" The girl nods "Yes sir, but I'll do my best to fit in here." She says bowing slightly. He smiles and pats her head "Fitting ins no fun though, just be you." She nods "yes sir!" He opens the door for her to pull in her cleaning cart. "What's your name?" he asks sitting back on his bed as she begins to dust. "Ran," She answers. "I'm Shinichi; you can call me that when it's just us ok?" Ran blushes shaking her head "I couldn't! It's against the rules!" He smiles "Those are my parents rules these are my rules." Ran sighs, "Alright Shinichi-san." Shinichi shakes his head "Wrong, just Shinichi." In a quiet voice she says "Ok Shinichi."

A short silence follows as he watches her dust his bookshelf "Why are you working here? Most people who've worked here were in their late forties at the least." Ran's eyes sadden slightly "My father, I need to support him and myself. He's a P.I. but he hasn't had the best luck lately." Shinichi nods understanding "Are you going to live here?" She nods "I'm two bedrooms down from yours." He smiles and winks at her "I'll remember that." Ran blushes and mumbles some things flustered. Shinichi laughs lightly "You're kinda cute, your boyfriend's a lucky guy." As soon as he realizes what he just said his face becomes a dark scarlet as he looks down "I-I mean-" "I don't have a boyfriend." She says softly. "Oh" he says "Why not?" He watches her slim shoulders shrug "No one's ever asked me." She blushes slightly "Do you have a girlfriend?" Shinichi shakes his head "I don't like the type of girls that I'm around they're all so stuck up. I like girls who are well..." he blushes and looking every, but at her "like you." He mumbles. Ran freezes and blushes "L-like me?" He nods blushing "You seem so down to earth and nice and just different then the girls I'm constantly around. I want to get to know you Ran." Ran blushes darker and stops cleaning and takes a hesitant step toward him. She smiles and nods "ok."

Shinichi looks down "Am I doing this right?" he asks giving her a sheepish grin "I've never really wanted to get to know a girl like this." Ran blushes "Are you asking me out?" He chuckles "I guess I am." Ran looks down "I might get fired if we start dating." He smiles and lightly taps her nose with his index finger "I won't let that happen." Ran blushes softly and smiles at him giving him small nod. He gently wraps a warm hand around her wrist and presses a small kiss to her forehead. He watches as scarlet slowly blooms on her cheeks. "Let's not tell my parents yet though, ok? Let them start to like you a little more first." Shinichi says slipping his hand into hers. Ran smiles feeling a slow warmth in the pit of her stomach from the slight touch. "Ok Shinichi."

She fidgets slightly "I don't know if this is too personal, but h-how many girlfriends have you had before." He shrugs "I've never really had a _girlfriend_, but my parents made me go out with some girls before. By make I mean saying we're going out to dinner and when we get there there's some stuck up rich girl in a cocktail dress." Ran smiles and shyly says "Sorry I just want to make sure you really like me." He gives her hand tight squeeze "I do." He says blue eyes burning into her. Ran blushes "I kinda like you too." Shinichi smiles "I'm glad to hear that."

Ran shakes her head and slowly pulls her hand back "I still have work to do." He nods understanding "Ok er go do what you do then" he says with a small smile. Ran nods and looks around the room "Where do you keep your dirty laundry?" He blushes shaking his head "No. I'm letting my girlfriend do my laundry." Ran raises an eyebrow putting a hand on her hip "Oh so I'm your girlfriend ne?" He blushes "N-no I mean y-yes I..." Ran giggles and kisses his cheek "it's fine." She spots the laundry basket and picks it up setting it on her cart. "Ran…" He protests. She smiles "Yes Shinichi you pronounced my name perfectly." He lets out a quite laugh as he watches her push the cart out of the room "You're really something Ran" he laughs shaking his head.

Dinner time…

Ran slowly sets the three full plates onto the table and smiles proudly at her work, but she then faces a new problem, how to get everyone to the table. Ran bites her lip and glances at the stairs before making her decision. She scurries up the stairs and hesitates as she stands in front of Shinichi's door. She closes her eyes and gently taps her knuckles against the wooden door. She hears some rustling from inside the room before the door finally opens. "Yeah Ran?" he asks looking at her seeing the cooking apron with a couple fresh stains and her hair now pulled back in a neat ponytail. He smiles "You just finished dinner and don't know how to get everyone downstairs, right?" Ran blinks surprised "How'd you-?" He winks at her "I'm a detective. It's what I do." Ran's eyes widen "You're a detective?" He nods taking her hand "I'll tell you more later." He looks up and yells "Mom Dad dinner's ready!" Shinichi pulls her downs to the kitchen. Ran smiles "Thank you." Shinichi smiles back and slips a hand behind her head gently pulling her ponytail out "I hope you don't mind, but I like your hair down." Ran blushes as her chocolate locks fall down her back. He smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead when they hear the light footsteps on the stairs. They quickly move away from each other, Shinichi sitting in a chair and Ran standing at the end of the table nervously playing with her apron. Yukiko and Yusaku step into the kitchen sitting down at the table.

"Ran-chan this looks delicious!" Yukiko says. Ran smiles shyly "Thank you Mrs." Shinichi takes a bite and smiles at her "Tastes even better though. Good job Ran." He says smiling happily at her. Ran looks down flustered "T-Thank you Shinichi-san." She bows slightly "I'll be in the kitchen please call if you need anything." She says walking quickly into the kitchen to hide her blush. Shinichi just laughs softly smiling to himself. "What was that Shin-chan?" Yukiko asks smirking lightly. "Ah nothing." He replies blushing. Yukiko changes the subject to one of Shinichi's least favorite topics; arranged marriage. "Shin-chan a friend of mine has a wonderful daughter maybe you should consider having a relationship with her." "No thanks" he mumbles looking down and absent mindedly playing with his food. "Shin-chan you should really be considering marriage now. There are a lot of nice girls at the school." "I already have a girl I like" Shinichi says a light blush on his cheeks. Yukiko's eyes widen "Who?" Shinichi doesn't answer and stands up picking up his plate "I'm going to eat in the kitchen with Ran." He says walking through the door to the kitchen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

This idea crossed my mind and I needed to get it typed out, so I decided to publish it. This story will mostly consist of Ran trying to fit into a higher class then she is and Shinichi and Ran hiding their relationship. Anyway, random idea; please let me know if you like it!

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ran hears the kitchen door open and quickly stands up ready to take the plates. She blinks in surprise "Shinichi." Shinichi smiles sheepishly and holds up his plate "Mind if I join you?" Ran blushes and shakes her head. He smiles sitting his plate on the counter "Hey are you not eating?" he asks looking around for her plate. Ran smiles "I'll eat after you're all done." He rolls his eyes and scoops some of the food up from his plate with his spoon and puts it to her lips "Then try some of mine. It's really good." Ran blushes and opens her mouth in a small o shape letting him feed her. "See its good right?" Ran nods shyly and smiles at him. "So you'll eat with me then?" he asks hopefully. She nods grabbing a plate and sitting next to him. A short silence comes as they eat. Shinichi steals a glance at Ran and blushes seeing she had the same idea and was looking at him. He smiles a little and slowly wraps an arm around her waist. She feels her cheeks become warm as he gives her a loving squeeze. "Ran-chan can you come here please," A voice from the dining room calls. Shinichi and Ran sigh, Ran turns to him and smiles and presses a kiss to his forehead before hurrying into the dining room "Yes Mrs.? Can I take your plates?" They hand her their dishes. "Ran-chan we're having a party in a few days for Yusaku's new Night Barron book would you mind catering and decorating?" Yukiko asks. Ran smiles and nods "Of course."

After dinner Ran continues her house work by vacuuming the library while Shinichi reads a book and his father works at the desk and his mother studying lines for a new movie she was going to star in. Ran gets closer to him with. The vacuum is about to pass by him when he gently grabs Ran by the waist pulling her into his lap. Ran lets out a small squeak as he does so and slightly squirms in his arms, face completely flushed. He smiles and gives the vacuum cord a small tug unplugging "You've worked hard all day Ran. You're done." "Shin-chan you can't grab Ran-chan like that!" Yukiko says slightly shocked. "Your mother's right. It's improper to treat a girl like that." Shinichi rolls his eyes "she doesn't mind, right Ran?" Ran relaxes into him and shakes her head blushing "I don't mind Shinichi-san." She says. He softens slightly and kisses the top of her head. He brings the book in front of the two of them so they can both see "Have you read The Sign of Four?" he asks her. Ran shakes her head "No." He smiles and flips through the pages of the well-loved book until he reaches the front page. He blushes as Ran snuggles even more into him. Slowly he begins to read from a few pages in "Honestly I cannot congratulate you upon it. Detection is, or ought to be, an exact science, and should be treated in the same cold, unemotional manner." Ran closes her eyes lost in the sound of his voice and the light vibration's from his chest as he continues to read. Shinichi glances down at her and sees her curled up on top of him her breaths deeper than usual with a small smile on her face. He chuckles softly "I'm going to take her up to bed." Shinichi says standing up holding her bridal style. His dad raises an eyebrow "You could just wake her up. I'm sure she's capable of walking upstairs." Shinichi blushes looking down at Ran whose head leaned against his chest "I want to carry her." He mumbles heading to the stairs.

Shinichi gently lays Ran in her bed pulling the covers up to her chin. He slowly strokes her bangs letting his fingers brush over her forehead. Then he saw her lips, slightly parted with that small smile and the warm breath that tickled his hand; he couldn't help himself. He leans down and gently presses his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He's about to pull back when he feels her lips slowly move with his. His eyes open, not pulling back, to see Ran's flushed face and eyes squeezed shut. He slowly closes his eyes again moving his hand to her cheek continuing the kiss. After a couple more seconds they slowly pull apart. Shinichi opens his eyes to see Ran's azure eyes and soft smile. He blushes "Ran I…" She stops him by wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into the bed giving him a tight hug and giggles softly "That was my first kiss." He presses a kiss to the side of her neck "Mine too." Her eyes widen "Really?" He nods "Yeah…" Ran smiles and pulls his face to hers giving him another loving kiss. "Night Ran" He whispers kissing her forehead and getting up. "Night Shinichi."

Few days later…

"I'm going to be late." Shinichi groans stepping into the kitchen. Ran smiles and hands him a piece of toast "It shows. Geez your tie's all crooked, c'mere." Shinichi moves closer to her blushing as she straightens it for him "There you go." He leans down giving her a light kiss "I'm leaving ok?" She nods "See you when you get home." "See you" he calls running out the door. Ran chuckles and looks at her watch. She was going to be late to her own school if she didn't hurry. Her eyes widen as she catches sight of the object on the counter. "He forgot his lunch" she thinks. She sighs and snatches it hurrying out the door.

Shinichi sighs trying his best to tune out the math teacher when suddenly the classroom door flies open. The girl in the door way bows "Sorry for the interruption." She gasps out of breath from running the whole way. She then looks at Shinichi holding up the box "Your lunch, you forgot it." He stands up and goes to the door taking it "You came all the way out here to give this to me?" She smiles "Of Course!" He smiles and gently tilts her chin up giving her a loving kiss. "Thanks Ran." She smiles and kisses his cheek "Anytime. I got to get to school ok?" she says her fingers playing with his bangs. He nods "ok" He says giving her a light goodbye kiss. "Bye Shinichi." She says leaving the classroom. He smiles "Thanks again" he calls after her. She waves her hand at him in response. He chuckles and turns to go back to his seat. His becomes bright red as he sees the smirks from the class "She your girlfriend Kudo-kun?" a boy asks. "She kinda hot." Another adds. "Shut up" he mumbles cheeks burning as he goes back to his seat.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for your reviews:

2n2kas: I'm glad you like it! I'll be sure to continue!

Aria Kudo: I'm so glad you think it's something that's not overdone because that was exactly what I was aiming for :)

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
